


Заполняя пустоту

by Bad_Billy, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: «Некоторые люди рождены, чтобы скитаться, Джаред. И неважно, как сильно мы их любим или где они пускают корни, их натура всегда победит».





	Заполняя пустоту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Filling In Blank Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465090) by [YohKoBennington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington). 



Занавески колышутся от теплого весеннего ветерка, долетающего из открытого окна. Джаред следит взглядом за ползущим по полу лучом утреннего солнца. Он так теряется в своих мыслях, что забывает обо всем — о мире за окном, о Дженсене, который сидит на краю постели и натягивает ботинки. Джаред снова смотрит на спину Дженсена. На то, как перекатываются мышцы под его кожаной курткой, мягкие волоски, видные на основании шеи над воротником, стоящие дыбом волосы на голове. Он может увидеть даже острый кончик носа Дженсена и тень щетины на его лице.

Закончив, Дженсен топает по полу ногой. Он встает и проверяет ключи в карманах, а потом оборачивается к наблюдающему за ним Джареду. Который так много хочет сказать, но знает, что говорить без толку. Потому что так у них заведено, это все, что Джаред может от Дженсена получить, и он не вправе просить больше. Так что, когда Дженсен обходит кровать и целует его, Джаред запоминает вкус его губ, тепло языка и запах мыла на его коже. У Джареда останутся только воспоминания, когда Дженсен уйдет. Кто знает, надолго ли. Кто знает, не навсегда ли. 

— Береги себя, — низкий, вкусный, как мед, голос Дженсена отзывается ударом у Джареда в сердце. 

На мгновение Джаред хочет попросить его остаться, умолять, если это поможет. Но вместо этого он просто смотрит, как Дженсен подхватывает рюкзак и уходит, не оглянувшись. Дженсен не останется, если просить. И не вернется, если умолять.

Все, что есть у Джареда, это уверенность, что Дженсен ушел не навсегда.

***

Джареду было три года, когда его отец бросил семью. Он помнит, как много плакала мама и как ждала его возвращения. Но отец так и не вернулся. Мама в одиночку растила Джареда с братом, пока болезнь не свела ее в могилу.

— Некоторые люди рождены, чтобы скитаться, Джаред. И неважно, как сильно мы их любим или где они пускают корни, их натура всегда победит, — сказала она в ночь своей смерти.

И Джаред поклялся, что никогда не полюбит никого так, как мама любила его отца.

***

В конце концов он оказывается в мелком городишке в Аризоне, маленьком настолько, что с того места, где он начинается, можно увидеть, где он заканчивается. Люди в нем появляются и исчезают, кто-то молча, кто-то — оставляя после себя истории.

Два года спустя как-то вечером в баре, где Джаред работает по выходным, только чтобы не оставаться в одиночестве дома, глядя в стену и размышляя, есть ли в его жизни хоть какой-то гребанный смысл, он встречает Дженсена. С легкой улыбкой, позволяющей ему залезть в штаны Джареда. У Джареда никогда не было секса лучше.

После той ночи он уверен, что больше никогда его не увидит. Но через полгода Дженсен объявляется вновь, и Джаред снова оказывается в его объятиях. В итоге, в каждое свое возвращение Дженсен останавливается в его доме. Достаточно часто, чтобы Джаред отдал ему запасной ключ, и Дженсену с пожитками не приходилось больше ждать его под дверью с дневной смены в закусочной.

Джаред никогда не делает вид, что их отношения могут выйти за рамки траха без обязательств, и не думает, что Дженсен вообще планирует свои возвращения, сокращая промежутки между отлучками и оставаясь подольше.

Где-то между сексом и пустыми разговорами под пиво Джаред теряет бдительность настолько, что начинает надеяться. Мечтать, что настанет день, когда Дженсен войдет в его дверь и больше не уйдет. Поймав себя на этих мыслях, Джаред пытается выкинуть их из головы, потому что не может у него быть чувств к человеку, которого он толком не знает.

Но сердце — штука своевольная, и как бы Джаред ни старался, а хочет оно именно того, чего хочет. Лежа в темноте и рассматривая силуэт фигуры Дженсена в свете уличного фонаря, Джаред вдруг понимает, каким счастливым мог стать. Он представляет себя по утрам с просыпающимся рядом Дженсеном и то, как они прожили бы вместе до конца своих дней счастливой семьей.

— О чем задумался?

Джаред косится на разглядывающего его Дженсена, и ему хочется сказать: «Я только что понял, что люблю тебя». Но это так ново для него, и он так боится разбить свое сердце. Хотя для этого уже поздно. 

Джаред поворачивается к Дженсену.

— Куда ты уходишь?

Дженсен молча вглядывается в его лицо, словно пытаясь понять причину его любопытства. 

— Куда захочу.

— Зачем?

— Потому что должен.

***

Дженсен возвращается, когда лето пробует на вкус засушливые земли Аризоны. В этот раз, целуя его, Джаред не притворяется, что не хочет, чтобы это было навсегда. И когда раздевает и тянет в кровать, то не торопится, смакуя каждый дюйм его кожи. Каждый стон, каждый вздох отпечатываются в памяти Джареда. То, как перестают дрожать пальцы Дженсена, когда он касается Джареда, и легкая боль от его ногтей, когда Джаред готовит его. И то, как Дженсен извивается под ним. 

Джаред пьет каждое произнесенное слово, целует губы Дженсена, пока собственные не начинают неметь. Каждым толчком бедер, каждым движением члена внутри сжимающегося от наступающего оргазма Дженсена он вымаливает, чтобы это все никогда не заканчивалось. А когда они, обессилив, задыхаются в объятиях друг друга, Джаред не сдерживается и все-таки пытается взять то, что ему не принадлежало с самого начала.

— Что, если бы ты не был должен?

Дженсен непонимающе смотрит на него.

— Что?

— Ты сказал, что уходишь, потому что должен, — объясняет Джаред, и сердце у него заходится галопом. — Что, если бы ты больше не должен был уходить?

Дженсен хмурится, пристально вглядываясь в Джареда, и, должно быть, видит что-то в его лице, отчего глаза у него тут же грустнеют. Он садится, отодвигаясь от Джареда.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Джаред тоже садится, не давая Дженсену отвернуться и не дать сказать.

— Что ты можешь остаться здесь, со мной.

Он никогда еще так не боялся, потому что наступившая тишина ужасна.

— Нет.

Одно-единственное слово — как пощечина.

— Нет?

Дженсен встает, качая головой.

— Я не могу, Джаред, — грустно говорит он.

И пока Дженсен, как зверь в клетке, меряет шагами комнату, Джаред думает, что таким печальным он его еще не видел. 

— Зачем ты просишь об этом? — спрашивает Дженсен, приглаживая всклокоченные волосы. — Я думал, ты понимаешь. Я думал…

— Дженсен…

— Нет, все нормально, — отрезает Дженсен, собирая одежду с пола. — Это я виноват.

Джареда сносит с кровати так быстро, что Дженсен даже не замечает его, пока тот не оказывается прямо перед ним и не хватает за запястье, удерживая от сборов. Несколько минут, кажущихся часами, они смотрят друг на друга.

— Я люблю тебя, — Джаред уверен, что это нужно сказать, он сейчас или получит все, или все же потеряет.

Судя по тому, как Дженсен удивленно давится воздухом, такого признания он не ожидал. 

— Джаред, — отводя взгляд и качая головой, словно она с тонну весом, Дженсен вырывает руку из пальцев Джареда. — Прости.

Он сбегает в ванную, и Джаред за ним не идет, просто одевается и садится на постель, ждет, пока Дженсен выйдет. Он уже знает, чем все закончится, хотя не может отрицать, что предполагал иного исхода.

Это так охренительно больно, любить того, кто не полюбит тебя в ответ. Кто не может остаться, потому что потому.

Неожиданно слова его матери обретают смысл. Оказывается, он похож на нее гораздо больше, чем думал. Но его мать изо всех сил старалась сделать мужа счастливым, чтобы тот остался, пыталась повлиять на то, что не могла ни контролировать, ни изменить. Джаред ее ошибки не совершит, и если Дженсен хочет уйти, Джаред его отпустит.

Из ванной комнаты Дженсен выходит уже одетым и, скрестив руки на груди, прислоняется к косяку. И никогда еще между ними не было такой неловкости.

— Ты не должен извиняться за то, что не чувствуешь того же, что я, Дженсен.

— Должен.

Джаред качает головой.

— Это я все испортил.

Дженсен в ответ задумчиво рассматривает его.

— Ты это сделал, потому что я ввел тебя в заблуждение.

— О чем ты говоришь? — нахмурившись, спрашивает Джаред.

— Я никогда никуда не возвращался, — отвечает Дженсен, отводя взгляд. — Нигде не оставался дольше, чем на одну ночь, — он опускает руки и неуверенно улыбается. — Но я возвращался к тебе. 

Сердце Джареда намерено выскочить из груди. 

— Почему?

Дженсен снова смотрит на него, разглядывает всего, словно хочет запомнить, а потом отворачивается.

— Мне пора, — шепчет он.

Джаред уверен, что нотка сожаления в голосе Дженсена ему не показалась.

— Ладно, — проглотив слезы, отзывается он и кивает, не мешая Дженсену достать рюкзак из-под кровати, на которой все еще разбросана одежда.

Встав, Дженсен оборачивается, и сердце Джареда разрывается от боли. 

— Дженсен, — окликает он, пока тот не вышел за дверь.

— Что?

— Если когда-нибудь дорога перестанет делать тебя счастливым, если ты захочешь остановиться, я буду здесь. 

Дженсен уходит. Не целует, не говорит: «Береги себя». На этот раз он уходит навсегда.

***

Зима приходит холодными ночами и приводит еще больше путешественников, ищущих тепла и ночлега. Чем больше постояльцев, тем активнее бизнес. Джаред берет дополнительные смены в баре, он рад помочь, чем может. К тому же дома его никто не ждет. 

Последние полгода, прошедшие с той ночи, Джаред делает все, что в его силах, чтобы посильнее загрузить себя и держаться подальше от собственного дома, где ему до сих пор мерещится Дженсен. Дженсен за обеденным столом, или лениво прихлебывающий первый кофе с утра, или копающийся в книжном шкафу в гостиной, или сидящий с пивом на заднем крыльце и наблюдающий за огнями ночного города. 

Без Дженсена Джареду трудно дышать. Каждое утро, просыпаясь с поглощающей его целиком болью в груди, он убеждает себя, что поступил правильно. Что даже если бы он убедил Дженсена остаться, дать им шанс, тот в конце концов все равно возненавидел бы его, как отец Джареда возненавидел мать. И рано или поздно Джаред все равно бы его потерял. 

Но глупое сердце никак не хочет понимать, что ничего не могло быть. 

Джаред вдыхает студеный воздух, пытаясь взбодриться по дороге домой после смены в закусочной и двойной смены в баре. Ему бы немного притормозить, но он не хочет. Не хочет, пока не перестанет ждать возвращения Дженсена в свою жизнь. Перед домом он, устало моргая, останавливается. Потому что у крыльца, у четырех ступенек, ведущих к входной двери, припаркован мотоцикл Дженсена. Джаред пялится на него, думая, что или сошел с ума, или просто слишком устал. Не обращая внимания на мотоцикл, он поднимается по ступенькам и входит. Внутри пахнет готовящейся яичницей с беконом. Джаред медленно идет на кухню и утыкается взглядом в спину Дженсена, который в эту секунду оборачивается и улыбается ему.

— Ты вернулся. 

Джаред, чувствуя себя идиотом, кивает. Он столько месяцев не видел Дженсена, а тот все равно такой же красивый, каким был всегда.

— Как ты вошел?

На самом деле Джаред не это хочет спросить, но выговорить получается только эти слова. 

— Я так и не отдал тебе ключи, — Дженсен накладывает яичницу на тарелку и ставит ее на стол. — Садись, Джаред, ты выглядишь так, будто с ног валишься, — говорит Дженсен и отходит за другой тарелкой.

Едят они в относительной тишине, и все время Джаред украдкой посматривает на Дженсена. Как же легко снова вернуться к тому, что было. К какой-то момент Дженсен стал для Джареда домом, и без него было пусто и зябко. И неудивительно, что мытье посуды заканчивается поцелуями и объятиями в постели.

Джаред не должен подобного допускать, ему бы указать Дженсену на дверь, потому что Джаред не справится, если тот снова отвергнет его любовь. 

Джаред не говорит, потому что у него нет на это сил.

Когда он просыпается через несколько часов, а Дженсена рядом нет, ему невыносимо хочется заорать в подушку, и орать, пока не сядет голос. Как можно быть таким глупым?

А потом Дженсен в одних спортивных штанах Джареда входит в спальню.

— Ты решил, что я ушел.

Он, должно быть, понял все по неверящему выражению лица Джареда. Вздохнув и кивнув собственным мыслям, Дженсен забирается под одеяло и садится на бедра Джареда, пальцами перебирая ему волосы.

— Дженсен, что ты делаешь? — неразборчиво спрашивает Джаред, пытаясь понять, что изменилось между ними.

— Я сложил одежду в твой шкаф и убрал рюкзак в кладовку.

— Зачем? 

Джареду кажется, что сердце у него сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. 

— Затем, что я люблю тебя, — улыбается Дженсен, прищурившись, ослепляя Джареда, заставляя его тело гореть. 

— Уверен?

Джареду нужно знать, что Дженсен не уйдет, потому что если они будут вместе, Джаред уже не сможет его отпустить.

— Все, что мне нужно, это ты, — кивает Дженсен. 

Джаред улыбается до рези в глазах, и целует Дженсена, зная, что больше не будет воспоминаний в одиночестве по ночам. Целует его так, как хочет целовать до конца своих дней.


End file.
